


Strange Findings

by TheWriterValkyrie



Category: Warframe
Genre: Dad mode Tyl, Enemies, Father Figures, Gen, Laboratories, Short One Shot, Tags Are Hard, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tyl Regor is the best fucking dad, Tyl is Dad, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie
Summary: Tyl finds a lone Tenno in his sealab, and finds he can't quite do what's expected.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	Strange Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Kelpie is having some technical difficulties, so I decided to write this to keep my writing skills sharpened.

The abyss around the sealab brought an extra layer of darkness to the whole thing, draping another black blanket on top of the one night already brought. Despite the pale yellow lights glowing softly, it was still mostly shadow, and although it was mostly just a trick of the mind, due to the dark, every sound stuck out like a sore thumb. From the dripping of water, some of the more restless Tubemen shifting in their sleep, even the occasional fish bonking against the underwater glass. All was heard by Tyl Regor, who was equally tired and sleepless, and promptly gave up on trying to get some rest. 

Titania was remarkably peaceful and creepy in even measure at night. Shadows flicked and danced on the walls, but there was an undeniable softness to it as well, making it perfect for a walk late in the night. He made his way gradually up to the levels closer to the surface, letting the resting hours pass.

And then he heard an odd noise.

It was faint, but every sound was magnified in the quiet. It was a kind of shuffling noise, like someone was crawling on their belly across the floor, almost slithering. On one hand, it could be nothing, or nothing to worry about. But on the other, it seemed so painfully out of place, like it was trying to get his attention, that he had to check it out. 

He followed the sound for a while, occasionally getting turned around or backtracking due to the echoing. Long empty hallways and hollow alcoves made great places for sound to bounce around and double back on itself. Eventually he came to a vacant room, bathed in starlight due to a rare, clear night. 

In a pool of light, resting on the steel-tiled floor, was a small black figure. On closer inspection it...no... _ no... _ it couldn’t be. Yet it was.

A Tenno.

Not a Warframe, but the young Orokin they had as companions and the holders of their sanity. It was so  _ tiny _ and fragile looking. It didn’t seem to be moving anymore, just lying there, still. It-he-that's what it appeared to be, didn’t even try to get away from him as he approached, slowly as to not startle him too much. He was covered in small cuts, slashing open his suit, but still breathing, which was a good sign, the thin chest rising and falling faintly. Inspecting the room, while he didn’t find a frame, he did find a broken window, which indicated that maybe he crashed somewhere? 

His usual first instinct, to kill the thing, was...not there. He couldn’t even bring himself to reach for Ack. 

He knelt down, proceeding to enact one of the pillars of observational science: poking your subject, with a stick or otherwise. A gentle tap brought nothing more than slight shifting. The Tenno turned his hooded head to look up and Tyl, then, shockingly, in a soft, apologetic voice, said-   
  
“Sorry.”

Tyl’s more-than-acceptable fatherly heart melted. He sounded so young, maybe 15 or 16 in Earth years, sounded like a few of his younger Tubemen, and enemy or not he was just a child, an injured and scared child. 

Gently, far more than one would expect of him, Tyl lifted the Tenno into his arms. He didn’t resist, only letting out a small squeal of pain, but allowing the Grineer scientist to hold him delicately, like he was one of his very own Tubemen. He was shaking visibly, scared of Tyl and what he might do. Whatever void powers the Tenno had, they had abandoned him for the moment, too weak to make use of them, and completely helpless to his whim. Blood dripped from his cuts, staining his pristine armor and the floor, but Tyl ignored this, simply turning back and making his way to somewhere he could patch the kid up.

“Please...don’t.” He said, raising his lolling head, clearly still thinking he was about to be dissected. Tyl propped his head up with his other hand, thinking hard about some way to soothe him. He settled on singing to him in a whisper. Tyl had a very good voice for that kind of thing. It worked on the Tubemen in their younger days, and it seemed to work on the Tenno as well, lulling him down from his terror. He relaxed slowly, resting his head against his arm. 

“Sorry.” the Tenno whispered again, this time sounding guilty.

“Hush, I won’t hurt you.” Tyl answered in an equally quiet voice. 

He set the kid down on a worktable that dwarfed him and began to inspect the extent of his injuries, singing the whole time to keep him calm, which worked like a charm. In total, he had three broken ribs, and his left leg had been snapped like a twig, along with the numerous cuts and bruises. Tyl set about mending them, with the kid, aside from the occasional cry of pain, surprisingly calm.

But then, he was just a kid. Kids need someone to look after them, even an enemy, and if his Warframe wasn’t around to do it’s damn job, then Tyl would. Gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it, please let me know, I'm thinking of turning this into something longer, so if you'd like to see that, tell me!


End file.
